Sit With Me
by champobsessioner
Summary: One Shot: Emma and Regina have a short talk on the docks of Storybrooke, Maine. Written for those two pictures of Swan Queen on a bench.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything related to Once. I just own the mistakes, the idea and the laptop I typed this on.

Summary: Regina and Emma talk on the docks.

Rating: K very much K

Words: 1,589

A/N: I really don't know what wrote and I felt you needed to have some SQ. Oh yeah and benches. Read and Review if you want. Sorry about the delay with A Savior's War. I hurt my hand and haven't been able to type efficiently so I didn't do it at all.

* * *

The wind blew softly across the town of Storybrooke, Maine. It was a gloomy day, much like the rest. The clouds were an ominous gray, the streets quite slick with rain that had fallen earlier that day. Though the wind blew, it wasn't cold, just very humid. To an outsider it looked like a regular small and quaint town. To the residents who had resided there for the past three decades, the town was home and quite different than the normal world.

Out on the docks of the little Maine town, a lone figure with curly blonde locks waited. It seemed as though she was searching for something, or someone, but you wouldn't know unless you asked. She wore all black, pants, shoes, jacket. A loose-knit cap sat on top of her head, keeping her ears warm. Her cheeks, flushed pink from being nipped at the wind, were the only color outside of her hair and aqua-emerald eyes.

The blonde looked down at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. The person she wanted to see wasn't late, not at all. They had agreed to meet at three, conceding together that the rain would have stopped by then and everything would have dried up.

Emma Swan was early. She had gotten to the docks half an hour ear, too wired to stay at home until it was time to leave.

Home. That was a word Emma wasn't really used to thinking about. The blonde sheriff never called anything home. Or at least not seriously. She had called many places home, as in the place she would lay her head and grab a bit to eat. The meaning of home being a comfortable place, with a family and friends, a place to visit for the holidays, well that meaning never crossed her mind.

The familiar click of heels on the wooden dock echoed. It seemed like they were inches, yet miles, away. The rhythm of the clacks on the ground jostled Emma out her thoughts. She looked up in time too see the woman that occupied her mind so much lately strolling towards where she was standing.

The breath in Emma's chest caught there; it always did when it came to Regina. The woman was elegant and powerful. She may not have been the once reigning Evil Queen but she still had the regal stance and intimidating appearance to go along with it. A soft, easily concealable shudder ran down Emma's spine.

Get yourself together. It's just Regina.

But this wasn't just any infamous Emma-Regina meeting. No, they weren't going to tell, they weren't going to scream insults back and forth. Well, insults may fly, but it'll be in a friend tone, right? They both wanted this. If they hadn't, or well Regina hadn't, then she wouldn't have agreed.

The clearing of a throat caused Emma to jolt from her thoughts again. Her green eyes met chocolate brown. Regina was standing straight ahead, seemingly just as nervous as the blonde sheriff. Emma smiled, and so did she. It was timid but it worked for the both of them.

The blonde's eyes raked over the brunette's, taking in the exquisite perfection. A black pencil skirt stopped just mid thigh, but nylons stretched to an impossible length. Solid black boots created the long extension that was perfect legs. Paired off with a dark blue blouse and black overcoat, the outfit was perfectly perfect.

The wind blew back and forth multiple times before either realized that they weren't talking but merely staring at each other. Emma broke the silence and stare by looking away at a nearby bench. Regina's eyes followed the green ones.

"Would you like to sit, Miss Swan?"

Emma paused, taking in a deep breath. "Sure," she said with a small smile.

The two walked over to the wooden benches and sat; Regina on one, Emma on the other. The blonde crossed her legs and turned towards the former Mayor and Evil Queen. She searched chocolate eyes for anything to be a tale-tell sign of where to start her conversation.

Being the forever clever charming princess, Emma started off with this, "It's Emma."

Brown eyes looked from the horizon into emerald. "Excuse me?"

"Emma. You called me, Miss Swan, like always," she took a long, deep, stifled breath. "I'd really like it if you called me Emma." Another small hesitant smile was sent.

Regina scrunched her eyes. She had called Emma by her name many times. Well, maybe not around her, but she had done it. Her gazed fixed back to the ocean horizon and she contemplated her answer.

"Okay." It was small, almost nonexistent. You couldn't even call it a whisper if you wanted to.

The two women finally met eye to eye. They successfully broke down a barrier, even if it was such a small one. Truly, what is in a name? Everything is in a name with the blonde sheriff and the brunette queen.

Emma cleared her throat, fidgeting a little bit as she reached behind her and retrieved Henry's fairytale book. She brought it to place in her lap, which was crisscrossed, Indian style. Her fingers played with the embroidered letters and spine. The blonde was deep in thought, questioning her next move, her next sentence. It had to be perfect or Regina would shut down, the walls would go up, and Emma would be left at the starting like instead of being a tad bit closer to the finish.

"Can I ask," she started off, "who was this lost love of yours"

Regina was taken aback. She had many lost loves. Henry. Henry Sr. Daniel. No. She couldn't have been talking about Daniel. Could she? Emma didn't even know about Daniel unless… unless Snow or David had said anything.

Noticing Regina challenging herself in her mind, Emma continued. "It's just that it says right here that you lost someone you loved. That that is one of the reasons why you are the way you are, the way you were."

Regina's eyes clouded over with tears.

"I know about him, Regina. I just don't know the full story."

The only sound that rang out in the cool frigid air was the wind whistling away at the earth. Regina took a deep breath and made a move to run. Even though she had skated around the Daniel fiasco with Archie, having it brought up outside the therapist's office made her cringe and uneasy. Her stomach clenched. She didn't want the sympathy, she wanted understanding.

As Regina made her way to leave, a hand slipped into hers. Fingers laced with hers. It was the most comforting thing she had felt in a really long time. Brown locks flashed around so quickly, Emma though Regina might have given herself whiplash. Emerald eyes met chocolate for the hundredth time in the little time they had been in each others presence. So many words were spoken, though none had fallen from either woman's lips.

Regina looked down at their connected hands. It wasn't like this was the first time she had felt so safe with Emma. Yes, she was a threat to everything Regina held dear to her heart, but some way, somehow, when Emma Swan came near, there was also a little bit of hope, a little bit of… dare she even think it… love.

The brunette made a move to sit back on the bench; Emma never let go of her hand. The blonde had sensed the former mayor was letting her in, and she didn't want to jeopardize this chance.

"His name was Daniel and I loved him very much," Regina began and proceeded to tell her life story. The story that wasn't recorded fell from plump red lips.

As time, mere minutes, passed, Emma's eyes had glazed over with tears. Her cheeks had been nipped at for far too long, making them a deep scarlet red. The fact that she had been shedding many tears, while stifling others didn't help either. The tale of Regina Mills was heart breaking to say the least. But Emma listened. She listened because she needed to, because she wanted to be Regina's crutch. True love is magic and strength, right?

Regina had finished her story and the two had been looking at one another for the past ten minutes. The brunette's face was unreadable; Regina was questioning if she had done the right thing by telling Emma of her past. Emma just sat taking in the damage of the woman in front of her.

"I'm going to help you," Emma finally spoke. "I'm going to be the one to mend your broken heart."

Regina gasped softly. Her eyes fell to the ground, unsuccessfully holding back her tears.

"Thank… Thank you, Emma."

In one swift movement, Emma's lips captured Regina's, but she quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I should-"

Regina collapsed into Emma, once again capturing her lips. The kiss was timid, searching, but it worked for the two.

"I'm glad you did," the brunette whispered against Emma's lips. "Sit with me? Hold me?"

Emma's face brightened significantly as she took Regina in her arms, bringing the slightly older woman closer to her. The two sat that way for who knows how long. They sat looking out into the deep abyss of the skyline. Each woman had a tiny inkling that this short talk, this short time together, had changed everything.

Together, in each other's arms, they are okay with change, as long as they go through it together.


End file.
